


when a fire starts to burn

by dizzylevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Goodbye, I Tried, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's two in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzylevi/pseuds/dizzylevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someone needs to write a ‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU" - tumblr user <a href="http://iggycat.tumblr.com/post/100539179472/">iggycat</a><br/>I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when a fire starts to burn

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I have a few things to tell you...  
> 1\. English is not my first language and even though I'm quite fluent, I can't promise I won't make your inner grammar nazi cringe at some of the things I wrote. I tried my best, I really did. Please go easy on me.  
> 2\. This is my first time for everything: first time writing fanfiction, first time writing smut, first time writing something that is not exclusively for school or university, first time writing something this big, first time, first time ._.  
> 3\. I ain't no avoidingavoidance so don't expect mind blowing smut, especially since this is my first time writing it. And don't expect an amazing plot.
> 
> Alright, you have been warned. Proceed at your own risk now.

3am on a Friday night (well, technically Saturday) and Marco was locked at home, sprawled on the floor with a hundred different anatomy books open, nibbling on his pencil. Being a med student wasn’t easy and he had decided to study for as long as he could this Friday so he could actually go out and have fun on the weekend. He was reaching his breaking point, though, and couldn’t even focus anymore so he got up to go to the kitchen. That was when he heard it - the loud, piercing sound of a fire alarm. ‘What the hell’ he whispered, startled. His little apartment didn’t smell like smoke so it wasn’t from there but it was probably from one of his neighbours. He heard people on the upper floors waking up and tumble out of bed, probably just as startled as Marco was.

_Who the hell starts a fire at 3 in the morning?_

He walked to his front door, cracking it open, hearing his neighbours doing the same and trying to figure out where the fire had started. His front door neighbour poked his head out the door, big scowl on his face and terrible bed head hair.

"H-hey Levi. Any idea where this is coming from?"

"No fucking idea. I’m going to kill whoever started it though." his neighbour replied with an aggressive raspy voice.

"Doesn’t look like it’s anywhere from this building. We should get out of here nonetheless."

Levi nodded and Marco turned back inside to grab a warm coat and his keys and headed out the door, going down the stairs, followed by Levi and the rest of his neighbours. As he got to the street, some more people from the block were already gathering outside, staring at the building next to his, where the alarm was still going off.

_So that’s where it’s at._

But by the looks of it, the fire wasn’t too big since Marco couldn’t really tell which floor was on fire. Feeling a bit more relaxed, he felt the winter night air sting and put on his coat. That was when he looked around him and noticed how comical everyone else looked - cowlicks and messy hair everywhere, nightgowns and pajamas, some people wearing fluffy slippers, some even barefoot. They all looked they were straight out of bed and Marco was pretty much the only one dressed properly. There was even this one blond guy in just underwear.

_Oh. Ohhh wait. What do we have here?_

Marco’s gaze widened and stopped at that slender looking figure in front of him, wearing absolutely nothing but black boxer briefs that covered his cute round butt. It was dark and the street lamps didn’t give enough light but Marco could see the young man was shivering, staring intently at the building in front, rubbing his hands on his arms trying to keep warm and his back muscles were tense with the cold and a slight hint of nervousness.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sirens and a small fire truck speeding down the street. Meanwhile, the fire alarm had finally stopped and as soon as the truck got to the spot, three firefighters hopped off of it. The blond man gave a clumsy little run towards them and explained where the fire was, though Marco couldn’t understand what he was actually saying because he was too far. He looked at where the man was pointing and his eyes got a little wide again as he could now see the fire had spread and a few orange flames flickering through somebody’s window were now visible. Having understood the situation, the firefighters ran into the building, each holding a big fire extinguisher. The crowd outside got a bit more curious, trying to take a look at what was going on inside. Everyone except the blond, who was still near the fire truck, keeping his distance from everyone else and staring at his feet, frenetically running his hands through his messy hair and clearly freezing his cute ass off.

_Should I go talk to him? He looks nervous._

Marco took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"H-Hey there. Everything alright? What’s going on?" he asked.

The man looked up at him with big amber eyes and furrowed eyebrows, startled. "Hey… not really, actually. That’s… that’s my house on fire right there."

"Oh I’m sorry…"

"Nah, don’t be." The man sighed, frowning. "Shitty television must have short-circuited. I should have bought a new one some time ago."

"Okay, here, take my coat. You’re freezing." Marco said, taking it off and offering it to the other man who looked at him with a little flush, now even more aware of his state of undress.

"Ahh thanks, I kind of left in a hurry, you have no idea how much I need this right now." The jacket was a little big for the blond but Marco couldn’t help thinking he looked adorable nuzzled into it. "I’m Jean, by the way." he said looking up at the freckled man, holding out his hand, which Marco shook "Marco. Nice to meet you."

There they stood for a little while, anxiously waiting for the return of the firefighters, as the crowd started dispersing, some people returning to their homes and beds.

"My house is probably smelling so bad right now. You can even smell the burnt wood out here. Fuck." Jean said, suddenly.

“How big is the fire?”

“Dunno, I woke up with the fire alarm and the smell of smoke so when I got to the living room half of it was already on fire so I got the hell out of there as fast as I could. Must be spreading now, though.”

"You know, I have a spare bed, my roommate is out for a few weeks. You could use it tonight if you’d like, at least while the smell is there."

"Woah, are you serious?"

Marco gave him a warm smile. “Totally serious. I wouldn’t want to sleep in a burned house either.”

Jean smiled back, incredulous “Okay, I am very inclined to accept.”

As he said that, the firefighters returned from the building, one of them announcing “The fire is out. There’s no structural damage to the building so everyone is safe to go back inside. And we need to talk, young man.” He said, facing Jean, who tensed up a little.

"Yes?"

"You’re lucky the fire didn’t get very far. The origin seems to have been your television cables so your living room is practically burnt down and so is part of your bedroom. You should be careful when walking in, the wooden floor is heavily damaged but you should replace it just fine. I’m guessing you have insurance?" Jean nodded and the man proceeded "Wouldn’t advise that you sleep in there either, the smell and the fire extinguisher discharge are quite toxic. Maybe go to a hotel or a friend’s place for tonight. We have to go now, have a good night you two."

"Alright, thank you and good night." Jean said, as the firefighters hopped into the truck and drove away.

"Ahh fuck, I guess I really have to take your invitation now…"

"It’s no problem, really." Marco said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"You’re an actual angel. Though I should probably go upstairs first to take a look at the damage and grab some clothes."

"I’ll wait right here, go on." Marco watched as Jean hurried inside his building, apologizing to some of his neighbours who were still out.

_Marco Bodt, you just invited a half-naked handsome stranger to sleep at your place at almost 4 in the morning. And he actually accepted. Control yourself._

He took a deep breath, trying to keep calm.

A couple minutes later Jean was joining him, still wearing his coat but with black sweatpants and sneakers on, mumbling a quick “Sorry I kept you waiting” and they headed towards Marco’s building.

“Can’t believe I’m actually sleeping at some stranger’s house, uh” Jean snorted as they entered the flat.

“Ah, I was actually thinking the same thing. You can lock the door to your room if you don’t feel comfortable.”

“Nah, I’m joking. I’ve actually seen you around a couple of times, mostly on the bus stop down the street. Those freckles look familiar and you never looked like a serial killer to me.”

“Wha- you have?” Marco glanced at Jean, genuinely surprised and blushing a bit.

“Hmhm”

But now that he was looking at Jean, enough light hitting his face, he observed his sharp features, tawny hair and darker undercut – it hit him as well. “Right! Right, I believe I’ve seen you around once or twice.” 

They were on Marco’s floor now, and as he was taking his keys to open the door to his apartment they heard Levi’s door cracking open.

“Oh no.” Marco whispered.

“Oi! You the brat who started the fire and woke everyone up?” Levi asked, expressionless.

Jean turned around and tensed up yet again at the sight of the shorter man. “Y-Yes. Sorry about that.”

Marco gave Levi a pleading look – Please don’t kill him, oh please – and the older man seemed to consider his options for a second before muttering “Fucking brat.” and shutting the door on their faces, disappearing just as quickly as he had appeared.

“What the hell was that??” Jean whispered, turning to Marco.

“That could’ve gone a lot worse. Levi can be terrifying if you wake him up. I learned that the hard way when I first moved in here. His heart is in the right place, though.”

“Yeah… right” Jean breathed.

Marco finally opened his door and let Jean in first. “Sorry about the mess, I’ve been studying all night. Be careful with the boo-”

As he was saying that, Jean tripped on a pile of heavy books, barely managing to keep his balance and nearly falling on his face if it wasn’t for Marco grabbing him by the arm and pushing him up, slamming their bodies together. Marco couldn’t help the grin on his lips “As I was saying, be careful with the books on the floor.” and reluctantly let go of a very flushed Jean.

The blond took a step back and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck with a shy smile “God, look at this mess, it would be impossible not to trip on something! Anyway, it’s getting too late for me, I should get some sleep.”

“Of course, I’ll show you to your room.”

Marco guided his guest towards a little room connected to the living room and stood at the door “It’s not a hotel suite but it should be good for one night. The mattress is very comfortable.”

Jean entered, looking around “I’m sure it’s better than my burnt room. Oh you can take your coat by the way. Thanks.” He stripped out of the coat and to Marco’s delight Jean still didn’t have a shirt on so Marco stood there admiring his slightly toned torso, a happy trail going down between two _very_ prominent v-lines, hiding behind the low-rise sweatpants.

_Stop staring and take the goddamn coat, you creep._

“No problem” He took the coat.

_Smooth, Marco. Let’s hope he didn’t notice you staring._

“Okay sooo, goodnight. And thank you so much once again, Marco.” Jean smiled.

“Goodnight, Jean. See you tomorrow.” Smiling back, he closed the bedroom’s door.

_I like the way my name sounds on his lips. I’m hopeless._

He walked to the center of the living room, leaving his coat on a chair and sitting on the floor with his back against the couch.

_I need to clean up this mess._

He quietly started closing and piling up the dozens of books scattered on the floor. This was going to take some time and as he was putting them away on a shelf, he couldn’t stop thinking about Jean.

_You have probably the most handsome stranger you’ve ever talked to sleeping in your house. You almost fell on top of him when he tripped over your books. You stared for a bit too long at his v-lines. You are hopeless, indeed._  


When he was done with the books, he picked up his forgotten pencil on the floor and started nibbling on it, slumping to the same spot on the floor, with his back against the couch. He let his head fall back and looked at the ceiling, ruffling his own dark hair, thoughts of Jean in his black boxer briefs going through his head. Oh the things he would do to him…  


_Marco, he’s right on the other side of that wall, sleeping, do you know how creepy you sound right now?_  


He looked at the clock on the wall: 4.30am. That was when he glimpsed a figure lazily leaning on his roommate’s door frame, staring at him.  


He jumped to his feet. “AH FUCK JEAN JESUS CHRIST I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP”  


Jean covered his mouth, containing his laughter. “Shh, you’re going to wake up Levi. But okay, sorry about that, I can’t sleep. I have a lot going through my head.”  


_Why the hell is he still topless, what is this torture?_  


“Same. Can’t stop thinking about the fire?”  


_Because I can’t stop thinking about the things I want to do to you._  


“Yeah, something like that…”  


“Just the thought of the amount of paper work you’re going to have to go through, with the insurance and all, makes me cringe.”  


“Thanks, that really helps a lot.” Jean snorted.  


“Hey, it could be worse. At least you do have insurance.” Marco said, running a hand through his hair.  


_Stop glancing at his body, he’s going to notice._  


“I think I’m going out for a smoke. Do you mind?”  


“No, not really. You can use the balcony.”  


“Sweet!”  


Jean grabbed his cigarettes and lighter and headed to the balcony, stealing Marco’s coat on his way.  


Marco followed suit, stopping by his bedroom first to grab a sweater that read ‘Shiganshina University’. He pulled it on and stepped out onto the balcony, instantly amazed by the view over the city lights and the quiet river. This view was his favourite thing about the little apartment he had rented.  


“I can never get enough of this view.” He said, after a few minutes of just standing there in silence, watching.  


Jean looked at him, hunched over the railing, next to the freckled man, cigarette in his hand. “Yeah, I don’t have it myself but sometimes I go up the roof and sit there, just watching. Nice sweater, by the way. That’s the university you go to?”  


“Yup, med school, in case you couldn’t tell from the books you tripped on.” Marco smiled.  


“Ugh, must be a lot of work.”  


“Yeah, I’m having a little quiz by the end of next week and I have a lot to study. But in the end it pays off.”  


“Sooo was that what you thinking about in there, when you were so hopelessly sitting on the floor of your living room?”  


Marco looked to his feet in shame and could practically hear Jean’s wicked grin.  


_He knows. You stare too much, Marco._  


“Something like that.” He replied teasingly, trying to keep his composure.  


Jean stood straight, putting out his dying cigarette and turning to Marco, who got a glimpse of his happy trail through the unbuttoned oversized coat. They were so close he could feel the blond’s breath on his neck and it sent some heat down south.  


“What were you thinking about, then?” Jean was staring right at him.  


_Oh I’ll show you what I was thinking, alright._  


Marco laughed softly at his own thought, all nervousness gone, and lifted his eyes, meeting Jean’s. They were so close their noses almost touched. Jean’s grin was gone and replaced by reddening cheeks. Marco’s head tilted to the side, slowly, and then Jean was leaning into the kiss, gently, brushing their lips together, eyes half closed and breathing heavily. Marco cupped his hands around the back of Jean’s neck, pulling him closer, and felt the other man’s hands reaching for his hips. Their lips parted and he felt Jean shiver when Marco brushed his tongue over his lower lip, just to have it delving deep into his mouth. Jean gasped, trying to catch his breath and they broke the kiss for a few seconds to stare at each other’s lust-filled eyes, Marco smiling and Jean biting his lip.  


And then they were diving into the kiss again, except this time it was rougher and messier and needier. Marco had his arms around Jean’s neck, tugging his tawny hair, while the other man squeezed his ass through his jeans. They could feel each other’s growing arousals trapped between their bodies and that definitely didn’t help Marco keep his cool as he let himself grind against the shorter man a bit too hard.  


“Ahh Marco” Jean gasped at the friction “We should… We should get inside.”  
“Hmm we should, yeah.” He replied in a raspy voice, nibbling on Jean’s ear lobe and planting little kisses down his neck and collarbone, not moving a muscle to go back inside.  


“Mmmarco, let’s goo…” Jean insisted.  
“Right, right, let’s.” He pulled away reluctantly and dragged Jean inside, closing the door behind. One second later and he was all over Jean again, kissing desperately and guiding him to his room. His hands were now exploring every inch of his body, slipping underneath the coat and feeling his smooth skin, every curve of every muscle of Jean’s back tensing and relaxing under his hands. Jean was doing the exact same thing, hands slipping under his sweater and feeling Marco’s own happy trail and toned abs. As they got to the bedroom, Jean was tugging at Marco’s sweater and shirt and as he pulled it over his head, Jean slipped out of the coat. They stood there, topless, eyeing each other up.  


“Holy… So, so many freckles.” Jean whispered as he leant into Marco’s embrace, kissing his shoulders and descending to his chest, hands caressing his tanned back. He made his way down to one of his nipples, stopping there and taking it into his mouth, sucking at it gently making Marco shiver at the contrast between the cold air in the room and Jean’s warm mouth. His dick was so hard now it was hurting, strained in his tight jeans and as if reading his mind, Jean’s hands started wandering to his pants, unzipping and firmly pulling them down, palming at his cock through his boxers right away. Marco watched as Jean left his nipple and made his way down, nuzzling his nose on his happy trail while getting on his knees. Jean’s own erection was _very much_ visible through his sweatpants and Marco’s cock twitched when Jean tugged at his boxers, exposing his dick dripping with pre-come, and pulling his hips closer.  


_This is going way too fast and I am so okay with it._  


He could feel Jean’s warm breath on his cock coming closer and closer until he parted his lips and took the tip in his mouth, Marco moaning at the amazing things he was doing with his tongue around the sensitive skin.  


“Hmmph Jean, that feels amazing.” He said in a shaky breath, running his hands through Jean’s messy hair.  


The man hummed at the praise, sending little vibrations up Marco’s cock as he took more and more of him in his mouth, surrounding Marco with his sweet wet warmth. He started bobbing his head slowly, deep-throating in a way Marco had never seen before, making it hard not to thrust his hips even further down Jean’s throat even though he was already taking all of his length. If Marco thought he was hard enough a while ago, now he was fucking rock solid and wanted more of the amazing things Jean was doing to him. But in the exact moment as that realization hit him, Jean chose to pull away, looking up at Marco and wiping his mouth dripping with a mix of pre-come and saliva.  


“H-hey that’s not fair…”  


Jean grinned as he got to his feet. “Why, were you enjoying it?” not even giving Marco time to answer before giving him a deep sloppy kiss, guiding Marco’s hands to the back of his sweatpants waistband. Marco got the drift and eased them down along with his boxers, letting them fall down to his ankles, groping Jean’s ass on his way down and pulling him close, rubbing their erections together and getting a low moan from Jean in-between kisses. He guided the blond towards his bed, both trying to get rid of the pants around their ankles, without ever breaking the kiss. Jean fell onto the bed on his back, Marco following suit and hovering over him, supported by his arms with one leg between Jean’s thighs. Jean arched up, seeking some friction and Marco answered by grinding hard onto the smaller man, making them both moan at the same time.  


Jean broke the long kiss, catching his breath “You should grab a condom.”  


Marco gave him one little peck on the lips before reaching for a drawer in his bedside table, searching for lube and a condom. When he finally grabbed the two, he sat on his knees between Jean’s legs, popping the lube bottle open. As he slicked his fingers with lube, he looked at Jean who was staring back at him with a flushed face, very aware of how exposed he was with his legs spread open around Marco.  


Marco set the bottle aside, warming up the lube on his fingers while he hovered over Jean again. “You look beautiful, Jean.” He whispered softly, brushing their noses together and kissing Jean’s smile. He slipped his hand between his thighs, feeling around his entrance and Jean let out a breathy moan as one finger entered him, gently thrusting deep into him. Marco moved his hips in time with the little thrusts, crushing their cocks together between their bodies, both their stomachs sticky with an obnoxious amount of pre-come. Marco then slipped another finger into Jean’s tightness, working him open just right while curling his fingers towards his prostate. A little whine left Jean’s mouth and it became clear that none of them could hold back much longer. At this point, they weren’t even kissing anymore, they just had their foreheads crushed together, breathing heavily into each other’s mouths. Jean’s legs were wrapped around Marco’s waist and his hands were all over his freckled chest and bare back, feeling every muscle tense with each movement of their hips.  


By now Marco had slipped a third finger inside and was about to pull out when Jean suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and flicked him over, sitting in Marco’s lap and contemplating the hot mess the freckled man had become.  


“H-hey.” Marco gasped, eyes filled with desire.  


“Sorry, I just have been having this strong urge to ride you ever since I laid eyes on you a couple of weeks ago.” Jean said, with a smirk on his face.  


“Oh really…” Marco couldn’t help the wide grin creeping up his lips as he replied with a husky voice.  


Jean’s smirk grew bigger as he grabbed the condom lost somewhere between the sheets, ripping it open and wasting no time to wrap it around Marco’s aching cock, giving it a few good pumps before slicking it with lube. Marco ran his hands up the other man’s thighs and watched with delight as Jean lifted himself up only to _finally_ sink down onto Marco’s dick with a muffled moan. He swayed his hips, trying to relax around the cock filling him up just perfect and Marco bit his lip at the movement, trying his best not to explode right there. He cupped Jean’s ass when he felt the blond relax around him. Jean gave Marco a needy kiss before leaning back, hands on Marco’s knees to steady himself as he started rocking his hips against Marco, the angle making his dick hit Jean’s sweet spot just right.  


“Oh you have no idea how good you feel right now.” Jean managed to breathe out, letting his head fall back and arching his back, body shivering with waves of pleasure.  


Marco was a panting mess lying there, the sight of his neighbour coming undone on top of him with his dick buried deep in his tight ass had him this close to seeing stars. He let Jean stimulate his sweet spot for a little longer before giving in to the urge of kissing him again.  


“Hey Jean, come down here…” He begged and Jean complied right away. Their mouths crushed together, their tongues moving together frenetically, Jean’s hands holding Marco’s face, never ceasing the steady rock of his hips.  


“You feel amazing.” Marco breathed into Jean’s mouth. “And I’m s-so close.”  


And with that Jean let himself sink hard onto his dick, taking him so deep they both cried out for each other. His thrusts got harder and faster and Marco arched up into Jean’s warmth, his hands gripping his ass so tightly he was sure it would leave bruises. Jean was riding him so unbelievably good the bed was creaking noisily under them, their breaths coming in quick pants and little whimpers. Everything got even more mind-blowingly perfect when Jean gripped the sheets, closing his eyes shut and biting Marco’s collarbones in desperation.  


“Ahh Marcooo. Fuckfuckfuuuck.” Marco felt him come hard between their stomachs and Jean’s moans on his neck were enough to have him seeing stars, his orgasm hitting him as well and spreading over his arching body in unforgiving waves.  


“Jeaannn, ohhh my god.” He let out a low curse as Jean rode them through their orgasms, only stopping with the thrusts when they were both so out of breath they couldn’t even talk or think straight. Jean let himself fall completely onto Marco, head buried between his shoulders and neck, Marco still inside him.  
“Holy shit.” Jean said shakily.  


“Hmm.” Marco nuzzled his nose in Jean’s hair, gently running his hands over his back and neck and smiled softly.  


Jean finally found the energy to pull away, falling on his side next to Marco with a pleased sigh.  


“Sooo, the first thing you thought about when you saw me for the first time was how you’d like to ride me? I’m not sure how to feel about that.” Marco said as he got up to dispose of the condom and grab some tissues.  


“Oh, shut up, you know you were _totally_ thinking about fucking me too, when you were sitting in your living room.”  


“True.” Marco blushed a little as he gently wiped the come from both of their stomachs and chests.  


Jean chuckled. “But no, actually, the first thing I thought about was how much I wanted to take you on a date. And that’s such a corny thing to say, ugh.”  


“A bit, yes.” Marco grinned, looking at Jean.  


“Yeah but _somehow_ I messed up and ended up fucking you first.” They both laughed, blushing at the realization they had fucked just two hours after having talked to each other for the first time. “Soooo… Wanna go out tomorrow?”  


“Oh _now_ you’re asking me out on a date?”  


“C’mooon, it'll be fun.” Jean begged.  


“Hmmm fine, let’s grab something to eat tomorrow.” Marco kissed Jean’s forehead before pulling the bed sheets over them and embracing Jean, nuzzling his face on the other man’s chest.  


“Goodnight, Marco.”  


“’Night, Jean.”  


Sleep came easy for both of them.

The next day they only woke up at 2pm, went out to grab lunch together and talked for hours on end.  
Jean ended up staying over at Marco’s for a couple of weeks while his apartment was being repaired, all the while going on dates whenever they had time off of university, getting weird looks from Levi, cuddling and falling in love and becoming boyfriends and living a very happy life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I hope this wasn’t a complete waste of your precious time but congratulations if you made it to the end and enjoyed it. You can always leave me a comment here or talk to me on [my tumblr](http://dizzylevi.tumblr.com). Really, some reviews would be very much appreciated.  
> *hides face and rolls away*


End file.
